<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самая обаятельная и привлекательная by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470913">Самая обаятельная и привлекательная</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020'>fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ali G Indahouse (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самая обаятельная и привлекательная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="post"><p class="hidden"></p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><h2 class="header">
<a class="user orange" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog">Dull_Balrog</a>
<span class="time">автор</span>
</h2></div><div class="content"><p>
        <a href="https://i.imgur.com/4hExgBU.jpg"></a>
      </p></div></div></div><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="hidden"><p></p>
<h2 class="header">
<span class="user grean">Олежик</span><div class="botTag">БОТ</div>
<span class="time">Сегодня, в 00:00</span>
</h2></div>
<p></p><div class="content"><p>Посмотреть весь низкорейтинговый визуал команды: [ <a href="https://imgur.com/a/Ou3eLrg">LINK</a> ]</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>